The present invention relates to a visor assembly and particularly to a control for releasably holding a visor in a stored position.
Visor assemblies for use in vehicles such as automobiles, typically use some form of a friction mechanism between a pivot rod mounting the visor to the vehicle roof and the visor body to allow the visor to be lowered from the roof and adjusted to a desired lowered position rotated about the visor rod and held in position for use. The mechanism must permit relatively easy adjustment of the visor and yet hold the visor in a desired position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,131 discloses a visor control which utilizes a U-shaped clamp with upwardly turned end walls having apertures formed therein for holding the clamp onto a visor rod and for providing the desired control. This clamp has been extensively used in vehicle visors and includes a detent position for raising and holding the visor in a snap-up stored position against the vehicle headliner and when the visor is lowered frictionally, holds the visor with respect to the pivot rod in a selected lowered use position.